Meetthe Family! Version 3
by Stratagirl
Summary: Duo and his boyfriend go to visit the blonds family...only thing...their vampires. How will Duo get through dinner with his sanity still intacted? Enjoy! : .


_**Meet...the Family? version 3**_

**Gundam Wing**

**One-shot**

**So I don't know why but I feel that I want to work on this til it comes out...decently? Something like that. Plus it's fun to have different versions of a story :). To be honest this is the first time I have had three versions of a one-shot ^_^; . So I hope you have enjoyed all three version...or at least one of the three versions, lol. On to the story! :). Have a great day and happy readings and/or writings to you :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Note: This is unedited :). **

* * *

The couple had made it through the forest and Duo had yet to freak out but he was waiting for it. Knowing now that vampires existed and that if you weren't protected by them really scared him, a lot. Now he wasn't one to be scared easily but when you have no idea when a attack from a group of vamps was going to happen it tended to scare anyone who wasn't a vampire...or a vampire hunter...did vampire hunters still exist now? He wondered about that and if so did they exstirmnate all vampires or just the really bad ones? He hoped it was the really bad ones. If anyone was going to even attempt to stake his boyfriend they would have to get through him first. Duo looked up as Quatre announced that there were there.

"We're here. Now relax Duo. You'll be fine. They will love you." the blond said as he took the braided man's arm and rubbed it soothingly.

_Yeah...love to eat me. _Duo thought as they walked up to the door of the huge house. Quatre was about to open it but it swung open and out sprang a blond-blue hightlight girl who glomped the braided man to the ground. Thump! Went Duo and the girl and Quatre sighed and shook his head. _And it begins. _The blond thought.

"H-hi." Duo stammbered out. As the girl leaned up off his chest and giggled happily.

"Hello!" the girl giggled. "When mom said that Cat was bringing over his boy I couldn't wait to meet you!" and she glomped Duo back to the ground.

"Uff!" was the sound that came out of the braided man's mouth as he was glomped to the ground a second time. The girl seemed very sweet and nice. So maybe Quatre was right, he didn't have naything to worry about. He started to smile as the blond helped him to his feet.

"Lilith. You know better than to glomp guest to the ground." Quatre said softly.

"I know but I just couldn't help it." she giggled.

Duo got back to his feet and commented. "It's okay Quatre. I don't mind." he smiled at the blond.

The girl jumped up and down cheering. "Yay!"

"Hehe." Duo laughed lightly. He was glad that the blonds family seemed laid back and well fun. Well at least the sister was. Now for the rest...there was the father, the mother and the older brother. He was trying to remember all their names but it seemed when they came upon the house his memory just went out the window.

"Lilith. You should introduce yourself properly." Quatre smiled down at the young girl.

"Kay!" she smiled. "Hello. My name is Lilith Winner. It's very nice to meet you." she giggled.

Duo smiled. Yeap, he would like her. "I'm Duo Maxwell. And the pleasure is all mine." he smiled and put out his hand to shake hers.

She seemed happy about the small gesture. "We're going to have so much fun Duo!" she laughed and huggled him then ran off.

Quatre shook his head and smiled. "So much energy. At times it's hard to keep up with her. Though I had a feeling you two would get along. What with the amount of energy you both seem to have...and hardly ever lose."

Duo laughed and took Quatre's hand in his and squeezed it. "You were right. I have nothing to be afraid of." how wrong the braided man was. Seconds after that sentence left his mouth another member of the family came out. Walking all swave like and with a sexyiness to the way he moved.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the so called boyfriend." the young man smiled.

Quatre brisled up at that comment. "Brother!"

"Come on Cat. he is your boyfriend." he smiled at the blond and then at Duo but the smile he sent the braided man was different. Almost like he was digging into his mind. Trying to see him...past the phycial image and into his mind, which Duo would admit was scary.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce myself...properly." he finished as he walked up to Duo and got in his face. "I am Gaia Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you Duo Maxwell." and the young man took Duo's free hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

This action made Duo nervous as hell. Quatre could tell that the single action caused Duo to become nervous again. "Gaia!" he breathed loudly and let go of Duo's hand and stood in front of the braided man. "Don't." he said as he leveled a look with his older brother.

"What?" Gaia asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm simply saying hello to our guest."

"No, I know what your doing and you better stop." he brislted up again.

Duo saw how the blonds attitude changed completely when his older brother was around him. Did they have some kind of...expremem sibling rivery?

Gaia just laughed lightly and swived around Quatre and placed his hand on top of Duo's hand gently. "You're just so sweet to my little brother..." Gaia paused as he brushed Duo's cheek with his ice cold hands. "...I could eat you up."

This made the braided man gulp and become more nervous than he was before. "Th-thank you." he said, voice shaking.

"Gaia! Stop it." the blond exclaimed.

"But Cat, he is just so adorable and I COULD eat him up. Really where did you find a yummy treat like this." the older man said as he caressed Duo's shoulders.

"It's none of your business now stop scaring him." Quatre huffed as he came over and stood in front of the shaking Duo.

The mother, father and sister came in when they heard the blond's voice raise.

"What is going on in here boys?" she asked as she placed a hand on her hip. She gazed at her two sons.

"Nothing mother. Just having some fun with the treat, Cat brought home."

"Gaia!" Quatre was getting irriatated with his older brothers games by this point.

"Gaia, stop tormenting the guest. He is a guest in this house, not a snack. Learn the difference." she gazed at her older son as if to say 'stop it now or else...' and the or else could have been anything and with their mother, anything wasn't something you wanted to test.

"Fine. I wasn't going to do anything to him...unless he wanted me to. " and Gaia arched a eyebrow as if to ask 'would you?' to the braided man.

Duo shaked his head quicly as if to say. 'no thank you!'

"Come on now. Let's settle down boys. Dinner is ready and I'm sure that Duo here is hungry."

Duo didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the five members of the household.

"Honey. We're not going to harm you, contrary to how my eldest son is behaving, we wouldn't dare harm Cat's boyfriend." She made a move to place a gentle hand on the braided man's shoulder. He just moved a bit out of her reach. Not really meaning to but he just did it out of fear.

"I-I know." he tried to smile reashernly but it didn't work. Flora saw right through it and so did everyone else. Everyone looked saddened by this and then pissed as they all turned their heads to Gaia.

"What?" he sighed. "Oh come on!" he crossed his arms. "You guys are no fun."

"Not when you are scaring the guest to death we aren't." Soara voiced as he set down the pot of food.

"This is why humans are so boring. Easily frightened and you can't play with them."

"Now you're just being rude brother." Lilith exclaimed as she took her seat next to Duo.

"Really. If I'm such trouble maybe I should go home and come back when it's a better time." Duo said as he nervously laughed.

Quatre sighed. "It's like this all the time. I try to bring home some friends once and Gaia acted like he was going to drain them dry. It's quiet annoying." the blond said taking his seat.

Duo could smell the food and it smelled great and he was sure it tasted great too...but he was just not hungry any more. He could thank Gaia for that. He really didn't like that guy. He is rude and just being mean to his little brother who only wanted everyone to feel...comfortable and for the braided man that wasn't really happening as well as the blond had wanted it to.

"Mom, you should have seen Quatre trying to play basket ball with Gaia the other day. It was great! Haha!" Lilith exclaimed as she held her stomach laughing as she too took her seat.

"At least I tried." the blond exclaimed as he closed his eyes and frowned. He then opened one eye and smiled at his little sister.

Duo took that momen to really see them. To see that they were a family, regardless if they were a family of vampires. _Vampires. _He thought and then shivered at the thought. For whatever reason it was he didn't like the word when he thought about it around the family but alone with the blond it didn't bother him at all. Why was that? Maybe it was because Gaia. The younger man did toy with him and he didn't really seem like he was going to suck his blood. But the thought that Gaia could was just enough to give Duo goosebumps. Now if it was Quatre sucking his blood he wouldn't mind at all...but then the blond was his boyfriend and well things were just different when it came to Quatre. His mind started to wonder...to sexy images of the blond. _No! No! Noo! _he mentaly smacked his self. He was with the blonds family now and he was having these thoughts. Duo sighed. But seemed to feel better after Lilith started up a conversation.

"Duo do you like sweets?" the young bubbly girl asked.

"Yeah, I do." he blinked and then realized what the young blond was trying to do. He smiled in thanks to her.

"Duo loves sweets." Quatre said and giggled. "We once went to the Sweets and Treats shop and I think that he almost bought the whole place out by the time he was done." the blond laughed.

Duo joined in the laughter. "Yeah well I was having a bad day and sweets always make a bad day go good."

"And just what am I?" the blond asked as he arched his eye brow in a playful manner.

"You're the sweetest thing." Duo grinned.

Quatre blushed and replied back. "Well then you're set for the rest of the year. Considering how much you still have the candy from that splurg and then you have me." he giggled.

Yeah this was better the braided man thought and started to enjoy himself. Just because the blonds older brother played around with him a bit didn't really mean naything and that shouldn't have gotten him all nervous. But he was only human after all so it was understandable. Things were going well until some...uninvited guest decided to crash the bonding. A man blasted the door open and walked in all casually as if that was a normal thing to do when visiting someone.

"Well, well. What do we have here. It looks like Dinner boys." the man with long brown straight hair announced as three more young men stepped through the now broken door.

"Man you're not kidding Dean. Dinner looks decilious." a young man with short spiked black haired smiled wickedly.

The second man laughed. "What about the Winners. We all know that they are goody, goody's." the third man who had bleach white medium length hair tied in a low pony tail, sighed annoyed.

"Well then we'll just have to quickly eat our dinner and leave. Won't we Brillan."

Duo could tell they were talking about him. Why would they eat their own kind unless they were desperate and from the look of their health...they didn't look desperate to the braided man. Duo started to get scared but this was different from before for the fact that the four vamps had announced that they were going to feast on him. He didn't know what to do but he didn't want to show that he was weak or scared but he was, oh was he so very scared. He may have taken some self defence class but he highly doubted that they would work against speedy super senstive vampires...and four for that matter. Duo glanced over at Quatre. The blond had become fully alert and before Duo had time to look down the blonds hand was intertwined in his and he tugged it lightly so the braided man would look up.

The blond said without taking his eyes off of Dean and his men. "Duo, I want you to stay behind me. I'm going to get up and when I do get right behind, you understand."

All the braided man could do was nod. Quatre got up and as the blond instructed Duo the braided man quickly got behind him. Duo didn't know what was going to happen and he felt bad because if it wasn't for him being here this family wouldn't have to put up with bastards like them. Duo couldn't help it, and he didn't know when he had started to shake so bad but he was and he couldn't make it stop. He tried to take deep breaths but even that wouldn't help. He imagined Quatre ripping their damn heads off but they just lead to him imagining them coming back to life and killing his love right in front of his purple eyes. Duo closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anything, he didn't want this to be happening. Why him, why Quatre? Why for any of this crap?

Suddenly he felt warm, soothing hands pick him up swiftly and just glide up the steps and woosh trhough a door, close and locked it. Duo opened his eyes and they were in a bedroom with pieces of art work hanging here and there on the wall and a glow in the dark huge star over his bed. Duo's heart was racing. So much happening in a short period of time. Then a voice appeared in his head.

"It's okay. You can breath now. I won't let them hurt you Duo." the blond said soothingly.

That wasn't in his head. Quatre was talking right in his ear but quietly. Just the cloesness and the softness of his voice and breath made a shiver go up Duo's spine, but a different kind of shiver, the good warm, safe kind.

"Quatre what about your family?" Duo asked worried. "Won't they need help?"

"No. They'll be fine. My brother Gaia may not look it but he can take care of himself plus an extra person if he had to." the blond said as he carried Duo to the bed and sat him down. He then took a seat himself. They stayed like that. Just sitting there in the darkness. Every few seconds they could hear. "Got em!" "Bring it on you bastards!" and everything else inbetween. Duo sighed and laid his head on the blonds shoulder.

"Duo?" Quatre sounded worried.

"I'm sorry...for causing all this." he said without bring his head back up.

Before Duo could blink he was down on his back and the blond kneeling over him. He blinked and stared up into those aqua beautiful eyes. "Quatre?" he spoke out.

"Don't you dare think any of this is your fault. They are always coming by and causing trouble. This has nothing to do with you and you ., you understand me?" he asked as stared the braided man in the eyes. Duo could see his face in the blonds eyes and the blond could see himself in duo's gorgous purple eyes.

Duo slightly smiled. "I undertand."

Quatre brought one of his hands up and caressed the braided man's cheek. "Good."

Quatre got up but before he could sit up completely Duo turn things around and Quatre was on the bottom and Duo was kneeling over the blond.

"Duo." Quatre breathed out softly.

The braided man leaned down and captured the blonds rosey smooth lips in his. They kissed and then then Duo moved to Quatre's kneck. The blond was really, really enjoying this. He hadn't had time liek this with Duo for a while and this is just what he needed. Just when things were getting good someone bursted through the door...more like a couple someones.

"Cat! We got rid of the bad guys for-" Lilith stopped in mid sentence.

"What is the hold up Lilith move out-" Gaia stopped as well as he pooked his head in the door and saw Duo leaning over Quatre and the blond turning red.

"Go bro!" Gaia cheered for his younger blond brother.

Quatre just sighed and annoyingly said to Gaia. "Get out Gaia."

Gaia moved out and before Lilith closed the door she snickered and said. "This will be great inspiration for my new Yaoi fanfic." and ran off as you could hear Quatre yelling. "Lilith!"

Duo laughed, he really truely laughed and it felt so good and he couldn't stop. He laughed so hard that he fell down right on top of the blond and just laughed and laughed.

"And what is so funny?" the blond asked as Duo tried hard to stop but just couldn't.

"Your family is so funny. At first I was so scared..." he paused and added. "...I'm still a bit scared of your brother but that is for a totally different reason now...your sister is just too funny." he snickered and calmed down bit by bit.

"Are you done now?" the blond asked.

"yeah." he said as he placed one last kiss to Quatre's kneck. "I'm ready for bed. Do you mind if I spend the night?"

The blond arched his eye brow. "What do you think?"

"No. And I'm guessing that will be the answer to my next question...if your family would mind me spending the night."

"Again..." quatre started.

And Duo finished. "No."

And they giggled and laughed a little before getting ready for bed. Duo just slept in his boxers and Quatre got a sleeveless shirt on and changed into his boxers.

They snuggled up and Quatre breathed in Duo's scent and the braided man cuddled up to his blond boyfriend. Before Quatre fell asleep Duo leaned over his body. "What's for breakfast tomorrow."

"Duo! you are such a bottomless pit!"

With that said they snuggled back into bed. Content in the other's presnece and fell asleep before the other knew they did. The sky was clear and the night peaceful. The only sound you could hear was the typing of keys from the room next door as a young vampire girl was spiraling with inspiration and idea's for her Yaoi fanficion.

"Oh this one is going to be goood. I can't wait to post it." and she stopped long enough to rubber her hands together in happiness and brillance.

The End!

* * *

**So yeah...the ending was soo totally random and so not planned...like all my one-shots are! lol. I hope the ending was...well decent, lol. I did have a great time working on this. Though it sat on the desktop for a good while...maybe a month...two? I can't really remember ^_^; But I know that I'm happy that I got it done, lol. Now All I got to do is finish my YYH one-shot and one other one shot and then I'll be posting them up ...hopefully tonight. lol. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day and happy readings and/or writings :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stratagirl :)**


End file.
